The Apologetic Assassin
This is a confidential page. If you don't want to be spoiled for my plots in GGaD, then please find some other page to look at. Possibly link of less mysterious, new page "No one...would ever know...why I'm doing all of this." (General Description Here) 'Appearance' '???' Often seen as a living shadow, mortals and other normal beings will not be able to see more than a silhouette at the most, and even then, their figure will slowly disappear from their mind, until there is only a faint impression that perhaps someone had once been in their place. Their form is capable of countering even the Fallen Angel's, Hitan's, technique, the Angel Eye, to the point where he can only discern certain features of focus with his ingenious mind and calculating abilities. To others, they are practically invisible, and even the most powerful supernatural beings need to have an assortment of specific powers in an attempt to counter this trick of theirs, such as Mind Influence Resistance/Negation, Illusion Resistance/Negation, (very) Enhanced Vision, et cetera, et cetera. It might be said that this is due to their Negation, Illusion, and mind-related abilities' synthesis, but nothing is ever that obvious with them. Due to these factors, they have said to be never been seen by anyone alive. They retain a fit and lean build, and can be considered incredibly scrawny, especially when compared to adults. They are also very short--about 5' 9' '. 'GGaD' Blending in with the darkness and often seen as a living shadow themselves, mortals and other normal beings will not be able to see more than a silhouette at the most for the A.A., and even then, their figure will slowly disappear from their mind, until there is only a faint impression that perhaps someone had once been in their place. Due to these factors, they have said to be never been seen by anyone alive. Even for those who have enhanced vision abilities, their features are unable to be seen. They retain a fit and lean build, and can be considered incredibly scrawny, especially when compared to adults. They are also very short--about 5' 9' '. 'TBA' 'Actual Appearance' (Code title so it looks normal? OwO) Hope you weren't expecting this to actually be revealed. 'Outfit Preference' '???' They wear an assassin-oriented outfit along with a mask that is cursed, of sorts. The mask is separated into the bottom and top half, relatively equal in size and split around the proximity of the nose and the areas around it, though not horizontally, with a relatively thin silver lining of some material. Their eyes are covered by two dark crimson, polished orbs on the upper part of their mask, where the eyes (obviously) would be positioned. Their hair and features are obscured, by their hood and mask, which has a noticeable lack of angular shape. Their outfit is often smudged in appearance, and often appearing as within a dark color scheme, and obscures any weapons they are carrying, but are also clinging to their physique. They wear a belt. 'GGaD' They wear an assassin-oriented outfit with an obsidian catamount mask hanging from their belt, remaining unworn, with no gold imprints. The actual mask on their face is separated into the bottom and top half, relatively equal in size and split around the proximity of the nose and the areas around it, though not horizontally, with a relatively thin silver lining of some material. Their eyes are covered by two dark crimson, polished orbs on the upper part of their mask, where the eyes (obviously) would be positioned. Their hair and features are obscured, by their hood and mask, which has a noticeable lack of angular shape. Their outfit is often smudged in appearance, and often appearing as within a dark color scheme, and obscures any weapons they are carrying, but are also clinging to their physique. 'Personality' *Dislikes talking about self and typically avoids "I/me" pronouns (OUTDATED) The Apologetic Assassin is, as their name implies, very ironic in personality. Though they specialize in killing people, they much prefer to do it secretly—that is, without their presence and focus ever being known. Though unknown if they have a motive, they are clearly calculating and not willing to take chances on the moment—most of the time. Overall, from the simple fact that they hide weapons where accessible so they can obtain them if necessary, they are very resourceful and have a good memory. Otherwise, they have a pattern of doing things as if a code that has not been cracked yet. In their crimes, they leave no tracks other than what they want to leave (will be specified in POVs). Even the tracks that they want to leave reveal nothing about them—or only what they want others to know about them. They seem to have an inability to feel pain. That means that they will not mind Limbo (as much), resulting in a greater likeliness to be able to do things without punishment—and knowing it. Their motives for joining the Masked Ones is unclear, seeing that they tend to work best alone instead of in a group, so why then, join a group? However, it can be seen that they most likely have a motive for everything they do, and not just for the sake of killing others both as the Apologetic Assassin and the Catamount. If somehow one were to get them to trust oneself, they would be relatively open and would be willing to do anything—but one should not want to befriend them, unless one is insane. Though not willing to take risks, they are not the type of person to completely do everything just for the sake of having to do it. They do leave a few side missions, which might just be what they are doing. In this, they are quite daring and reckless, so perhaps getting them to take risks such as these, hard as it would be, would be a great weakness. But the real question is, if what they are doing is only the side missions…what is the greater objective as a whole? They hide who-knows-how-many-weapons on them, and in places unexpected. Sometimes that includes the surrounding area, so they are always prepared for an unexpected encounter, even if they don’t have weapons on hand by some chance. Otherwise, it’s safe to assume this person can pull out weapons from anywhere, without any warning. 'Voice and Speech Patterns' *Their voice is fairly androgynous. 'Background/Backstory' Huge spoilers. Skip ahead if you do not wish to be spoiled. Proceed at your own risk. 'Roles' 'Affiliations' Spoilers. Proceed at your own risk. The Black Mamba *Unwilling to kill other, protectiveness, consideration for other's wellfare Galaxian 'Powers/Abilities' Much spoilers. Skip ahead if you do not wish to be spoiled. *It's easy to presume that they are superhuman, with greater speed, strength, agility, stamina, etc., far beyond the average human or even average trained assassin 'Battle Statistics' Tier: Name: Gender: Age: Classification: Powers and Abilities: Attack Potency: Speed: (Combat, Flight, Reaction, Attack, Travel) Lifting Strength: Striking Strength: Durability Levels: Stamina: Range: Standard Equipment/Utilities: Anything may be presumed. Intelligence: Weaknesses: Notable Attacks/Techniques: ' 'Quotes 'Other' *There is something else on their general form that tests their sanity, possibly their sword. *They do not kill 'innocents'. That is, anyone who isn't against them, they will not assassinate. 'Gallery' A.A._maybe.png|What they would potentially look like for their outfit. Credits to whoever drew this, anyways; this doesn't belong to me. A.A._Pretty_much.jpg Category:OCs Category:Fantasy Forms Category:General Personas Category:Unknown Gender Category:They/them Category:Unknown Species Category:Humanoids Category:Alive (in GGaD) Category:Unknown Alignment